1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC line signal detection device and method and power source device for detecting an anomalous waveform of an AC line signal in the event of a loss of power supplied from an AC line to electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing AC line signal detection device compares a signal, obtained by full-wave rectification of an AC line signal, with a given reference signal to convert the AC line signal to a pulse signal. Such a detector monitors the presence or absence of a pulse signal to detect the presence or absence of power supplied from the AC line.